Hot Choco and Cake
by Precious Flames
Summary: Moving on is easy, but forgetting the feelings is not... She was utterly confused with her feelings, He fell in love with her.
1. Getting to know you

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GA, and sadly never will.

A/N: This is the story I made when I was in Junior Year (LAST YEAR). It was my first ever successful story but I haven't got time to post this since it was written on a notebook. I lost the notebook and just found it somewhere in my room though some page was already ripped so I have to revise… sadly it's far too different from the original. Oh well, my crappy story ends here… go on with the story.

**~o~ Hot Chocó and Cake ~o~**

**Chapter 1:**

_Getting to know you_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

A certain brunette was walking under the rain. Her head hang low; sobbing was heard throughout the street in spite of the heavy rain. She stopped on a bridge and leaned on the railing.

"I'm ready to die!" She cried.

She climbed the edge and jumped off it.

She closed her eyes and waited for her death, but she only felt a grasp on her arm. She looked up to see who caught her.

"Hey let go of me!" Mikan shouted.

"Tch." The boy mumbled.

He didn't listen to her instead he pulled her up and placed her back on the ground.

Hey … I'm trying to commit suicide here. Mind your own business." She shouted as she tried to climb the railing again. Only to be pulled back by the boy.

"I won't let you." The boy stubbornly said.

"Eh? Who are you to stop me?" She asked sarcastically.

The boy sighed.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." He said.

"I don't know who you are and you don't have the right to lecture me." Mikan retorted.

"What exactly is your reason for doing this? Don't you know a thousand out there were struggling to live, and here you are wasting your life? Let me guess, you were broken hearted that's why you're doing this. Am I right?" Natsume said frankly.

Mikan glared at him her tears stopped though it can't really get notice with the rain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natsume asked.

Mikan sighed as her eyes went soft again. Natsume turned on his back.

"You know it's better to talk on a nice, dry and warm place, While drinking Hot Chocó and eating cake." Natsume said.

"Fine. I may not know you yet, but you already gain my trust." Mikan said as she follows him to his car.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They reach a very nice house.

"Is this yours?" Mikan asked as she looks out the car's window.

"Yes." Natsume plainly answered as he parks the car on the garage.

They went out the car. Mikan was wearing Natsume's jacket. They entered his house.

"Wait here." Natsume said as he motions her to the living room.

Mikan gave a small smile. After a little while Natsume returned with some clothes on his hands.

"Here's some clothes for you. The bathroom was at the second floor first door from the right. I'll prepare our food." Natsume said.

Mikan nodded and muttered a thank you. Mikan went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After a while, she went down to the kitchen.

"How come you have female clothes? Do you often bring girls here? Or you are a-" Mikan teased.

"Don't get the wrong idea. That's my sister's clothes." Natsume said.

"She spends vacation here during summer." He explained.

"Oh. Thank you for lending me these clothes. I'll leave later. I already washed my clothes, is it alright?" Mikan said.

Natsume nodded.

"Why are you kind to me? Why did you stop me from committing suicide?" Mikan asked.

"You know I did the exact same idiotic thing you did but then I realize I'm young and I can still enjoy the taste of life. And I just saw you climbing that railing then I realized I should help you. So that's it..." He answered.

"Oh. Thank you again. I was really stupid for trying that." Mikan laughed at herself.

"So why did you actually did that? If you don't mind." Natsume said as he places two plates and two mugs on the kitchen counter.

"My Fiancé left me on the day of our wedding which is yesterday. I can't believe he did that. I mean, we were together for almost six years and we'll just be ending up to nothing." Mikan said as she broke into sobs.

"He left without saying anything?" Natsume asked curiously.

"No. His best man told everyone that he won't be coming anymore. Then that's it." Mikan sobbed louder.

Natsume gave her a box of tissue. She wiped off her tears. They started eating cakes and drank their hot Chocó.

"Just spend the night here." Natsume suggested.

"Don't worry I'm not a bad guy. We won't be sleeping in one room." He added.

Mikan giggled, "I would never see you as a bad guy, because I won't be here if you are."

"Come on I'll show you your room so you can rest." Natsume said leading Mikan to her room for tonight.

"This is my sister's room. Here's the bed. Good night." Natsume said then left the room.

"Natsume wait!"

"Need anything?"

"Thank you so much."

"I think it's the hundredth time you said that." Natsume joked then Mikan giggled.

"Well I owe you my life mister Hyuuga. Good Night!" She said.

"No biggie. And remember he's an idiot for leaving you!" Natsume finally said then walked away.

Mikan smiled to herself.

'_Your right Natsume'_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It has been a year since they met. Mikan and Natsume spend a lot of time together.

"Mikan, I'll ask you straight forward. Are you in Love with Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh. Well." Mikan stuttered.

"I knew it." Hotaru exclaimed.

"Hotaru hush down. Someone might hear you." Mikan scolded.

"Have you even told him?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, Not yet. I don't have any plan on telling him either."

"Idiot, if you love him, tell him before everything is too late."

"I don't want to. I'll just enjoy his company for now. That's enough." Mikan said.

Hotaru shrugged. "If you say so."

Mikan's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"_Want to have lunch with me?"_

"Let me check my sched. Ok. I'm free."

"_I'll pick you up at twelve."_

"Sure." She said then the other line hung up.

"The prince asked you out?" Anna asked.

"It's not really a date. We were just friends, having a lunch." Mikan defended.

Hotaru just eyed her.

"If you guys are 'just' friends then why are you blushing madly" Nonoko laughed.

"Stop it you guys. We're just friends" Mikan defended again.

'_We're just friends and nothing more' _She thought sadly.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Hello there." Natsume greeted.

"You're late mister." Mikan said.

"Caught on traffic. I'm sorry." He said as he opened the door for her.

Mikan entered the car.

"Natsume"

"Yes?"

The engine started then they drove off.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Of course. Why'd you asked?"

"Well you already know my love story. It's about time I hear yours." Mikan said.

"Ok fine. I only had one. We were childhood sweet heart. We've been together for 3years."

"So why did you broke up?" Mikan asked softly.

"Our relationship didn't work out as she said. You know that night she broke up with me was the night that I was about to propose to her."

"How did you react?"

"I was mad but I let her go... and-"

"...Did the same stupid thing I done?" Mikan finishes his sentence as he Natsume nodded in repl.

"I thought I was dead. But I woke up on the hospital. I realized life is more than that. I lived peacefully but news reached me that my ex-girlfriend died because of leukemia. She hid her disease from me that's why she broke up with me. Oh here's her letter to me. She wrote this a week before she died." Natsume said getting a letter from the side of the car.

"You really kept it huh." Mikan chuckled.

She started reading it.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

_ My Natsume,_

_ I'm sorry for what I did to you. It's hard for me to do so. I don't want to do it but I don't really have a choice. You might not accept me for having such disease. When you read this I'm probably dead. But I want you to know that you are the most wonderful thing that happened to me. I never regretted the days I was with you. Natsume, those things I told you that night were all lies. I really Love you more than anything in this world. Please move on and accept that I'm gone._

_ I LOVE YOU. I always had and always will. Good bye now._

_ Your Hiromi…_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan Finished reading the letter. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"She was really in love with you." Mikan sobbed.

"Hey you'll wet the letter." Natsume said as he grabs the letter from her.

"Oh sorry. It's just that it's really sad. How tragic it is. Now I understand what you meant by 'thousands out there struggled to live" Mikan said wiping off her tears.

"But that was before. I had accepted these things now." Natsume added.

"Natsume, do you still Love her?" Mikan asked not even looking at Natsume.

"Not anymore. I had forgotten about my feelings for her along time ago. Plus I'm in love with someone else now." He said as he gave her a glance.

"We're here." Mikan said.

They ordered their food. While waiting Natsume's Phone rang.

"Excuse me I need to take this." Natsume said then stood up and went outside.

Mikan sighed heavily.

'_Maybe it was the girl he was in love with. Why does it hurt when I heard him say that? Who could be that girl…?'_ Mikan thought.

"Hey. You're spacing out." Natsume said.

"You're back already?"

"It's my boss. He wanted me to finish my project." Natsume explained.

Somehow Mikan was relieved that it was not the girl. Their food came shortly. After their lunch Natsume sent her to her office as he also went back to his workplace.

-**TO BE CONTINUED-**

Sneak Peek for the next chapter:

_~'Could it be the girl Natsume was talking about?'_

"I assume your Onii-chan's girlfriend"

~"Please don't tell him anything. Yes I like him, but it seems like he likes another girl."

**CHAPTER 2:** _Moments with him_


	2. Moments with him

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GA, and sadly never will.

A/N: I re-read the first chapter and compared it with the original; I think the revised was way better.

Thanks to: kitykat556 and cj-the-greatest :) They're the first one to review here in my new story

**~o~ Hot Chocó and Cake ~o~**

**Chapter 2:**

_Moments with him_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It was summer, Mikan have a week off from work so she was going to stay at Natsume's House for a while since her parents won't be around either. She eagerly pressed the door bell. The door opened revealing a beautiful girl with a long raven hair.

"Who is it?" The girl asked.

'_Could it be the girl Natsume was talking about?' _Mikan thought assadness overwhelmed her.

"Oops wrong house." Mikan said then turn around to walk away.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted on her back. Mikan faced him.

"I thought I was at the wrong house." Mikan pretended.

"I'm sorry. This is my sister Aoi." Natsume said.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Mikan said.

"Aoi, this is Mikan. She'll be staying with us for this week." Natsume said.

"Hi Mikan-nee! I assume your Onii-chan's girlfriend." Aoi said.

"Oh no, no, we're just friends you see." Mikan chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that the brat was coming. Is it alright with you?" Natsume asked.

"Of course. I think we'll be having a lot of fun." Mikan said.

They entered the house. Natsume carried Mikan's luggage.

Then suddenly, "Oh snap. I totally forgot. There's no room anymore." Natsume slapped his forehead.

"We can share my room." Aoi said.

"But Aoi you only have a single bed. You two won't fit in there. I guess I'll be sleeping at the couch." Natsume said.

"No Natsume. I'll just go back to my house." Mikan said.

"No. I promised your parents that I'll be taking care of you."

"Nat, I'm not a kid anymore." Mikan protested.

"But you are a girl Mikan-nee. Just sleep at Onii-chan's room. His bed was large enough for the two of you. Nothing's wrong with that since you two were only _friends_." Aoi said.

Both blushed madly. But Natsume recovered immediately.

"I guess I'll be putting these on my room." Natsume said then went upstairs.

"Mikan-nee, Can I ask you something?" Aoi said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you like my brother?" Mikan blushed madly.

"Please don't tell him anything. Yes I like him, but it seems like he likes another girl." Mikan answered truthfully.

Aoi suddenly hugged her.

"Please take care of my brother." Aoi said.

Mikan giggled.

"You two are getting along well already. I really don't get the girls." Natsume commented.

"Haha. I'm going to prepare lunch ok?" Mikan said then went to the kitchen.

When they are sure that Mikan wouldn't hear them anymore, they started their little conversation.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"She likes you. But she kind of doubted her feelings. She thought you are in love with someone else." Aoi plainly said.

"Uhm Onii-chan, when are you going to confess to her?" Aoi asked.

"I'm finding the right time." Natsume answered.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They ate the scrumptious meal that Mikan prepared for them. Aoi was doing the dishes while Mikan and Natsume were arranging Mikan's things at Natsume's room.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Mikan said.

"Hey, you're very childish. You brought your little teddy bear with you, and you still were polka-dotted panty." Natsume teased.

"Ugh. Don't touch my private things!" Mikan shouted while snatching her things.

Natsume laughed as he raised the bag. Mikan had a hard time getting it since Natsume was taller than her.

"Give that to me." Mikan said.

As she tries to reach it but Natsume fell out of balance. They fell on a very awkward position. Mikan was on top of Natsume. Their faces were an inch apart as both of them were blushing madly. Neither of them bothered to stand up or look away, until they heard a fake cough.

Mikan stood up immediately.

"You should've waited until night time" Aoi teased.

"Aoi it's not what you think!" Mikan said frantically.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Night time, the two completely recovered from the incident. They are now watching a sad-romantic movie. Mikan was now sobbing due to the very heartbreaking scene. Natsume wasn't paying attention to the movie. He just stares at the brunette beside him. Natsume unconsciously wiped her teardrops. Mikan snapped out of her trance and stare back to Natsume.

"You look ugly." He simply said.

Mikan stifled a soft laugh then wiped some of her tears using the back of her hand.

Aoi was smiling to herself.

'_Nice move onii-chan' _she thought.

The movie ended. Aoi and Mikan yawned.

"I'm going to my room. Good night onii-chan. Good night Mikan-nee." Aoi said groggily as she gave Mikan and Natsume a good night kiss.

"Good night Aoi." Both of them replied.

Natsume followed his sister upstairs.

"Hey aren't you going to bed?" Natsume asked Mikan.

Mikan shook her head while yawning.

"I'm going to clean-up here a bit." She answered.

"C'mon I'll help you with that tomorrow. Your pretty tired yourself." He said dragging Mikan to his room.

"Wait I'll just sleep at the floor." Mikan said grabbing a pillow only to be taken back again by Natsume.

"No. The bed is large enough for the two of us and I don't mind having you sleep beside me." He said.

"Don't worry I'll be placing a boundary." He said placing pillows in the middle of the bed.

Mikan smiled at him and lay down the bed.

"Good –yawn- night Natsume." She said then fell asleep immediately.

Natsume stared at her.

'_You're one heck of a mortal Venus…' _he thought.

"I Love you… Good Night" He mumbled then turned off the lights.

-**TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Next Chapter: **Summer Outing

A/N: I don't know if I could update a little faster maybe the day after tomorrow.. for the mean time read my other fictions. :))


	3. Summer Outing

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GA, and sadly never will.

A/N: Gosh I updated fast. :) I just got some inspiration from my you-know-what. XD I'm so happy.

**~o~ Hot Chocó and Cake ~o~**

**Chapter 3:**

_Summer Outing_

Two days later,

"Let's have an outing." Aoi suggested.

"Oh I love that. Let's go to the beach. Is it alright Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume just looked at the two girls.

"Please…" The two girls pleaded with puppy dog face.

"Fine" Natsume said.

"I'll ask Ruka and Hotaru to come along." Mikan said then started to punch some numbers on her phone.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They reach the resort. They'll be staying there for three days.

"I rented a villa. The girls' room is separated from the boys." Mikan said.

Anna and Nonoko together with their boyfriends Koko and Yuu were there too.

They went to their villa.

"Onii-chan, my friends are around so can I move to their villa?" Aoi asked.

"No" Natsume replied.

"Pretty please onii-chan." Aoi pleaded.

"No." He answered.

"Aoi, don't mind you brother. I'm giving you the permission to go. Just see as often 'kay?" Mikan said.

Aoi squealed in joy as she gave Mikan a hug.

"Thank you so much Mikan-nee. You're the best." Aoi said then ran her grabbing her suitcase.

"Hey. Aoi stop. Mikan, she's my sister. I decide for her." Natsume said.

"Your being over-protective Natsume. She's old enough to take care of herself now." Mikan explained.

"What if boys were staying at that villa too?"

"You're crazy!" Mikan laughed.

"Guys come on let's go for a swim!" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

The gang was having a lot of fun at the beach except for Natsume.

"Hey. Why aren't you having fun?" Mikan asked Natsume as she sat beside him.

"I had a feeling that your over-protective brother part is taking over. Stop worrying about her. Oh there she is." Mikan said pointing to Aoi's direction.

Natsume gazed at where his sister was. She was walking with a guy. Natsume suddenly stood up and went to her direction. Mikan followed him.

"Who is this?" He asked his sister as he tried to control his anger.

"Uh. Onii-chan. This is Youichi, my-." Aoi stuttered.

"Your?"

"Boyfriend" Aoi finally said.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Natsume asked.

Aoi just hang her head low…

"Natsume, I don't think this is the good time to talk about this matter. We're in a public place." Mikan said grabbing Natsume's arm.

"Stop interfering with me and my sister's business." Natsume said.

Mikan let go off him and walked-out.

"I'm sorry onii-chan. Let's talk about this later, I think it's better if you go and apologize to Mikan-nee." Aoi said.

"I forgive you but we're not yet over." Natsume said

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Natsume searched for the brunette.

"There you are." He said.

He just found her sitting on a boulder. Natsume tapped her shoulder, only to earn a shrug.

"I'm sorry I was just mad awhile ago. I didn't mean to say those things." Natsume said, still no reply from the brunette.

"What should I do for you to forgive me?" He said.

The brunette shrugged. Natsume heaved a sigh then jumped off the boulder. He fell on the deep water.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she realizes he was taking so long underwater.

Mikan was now panicking so she jumped as well then grab Natsume's body. As she brought his body to the shore, she shook him frantically.

"Natsume, wake up!" She said then she heard a laugh.

The aforementioned boy had his eyes open and he was the one who's laughing.

"I knew you would forgive me this way." He exclaimed.

Mikan punched him playfully.

"It's not funny I don't like your prank." Mikan said then she walked away.

Natsume followed her again.

"I'm sorry okay. Please forgive me." Natsume begged.

Mikan faced him again.

"Fine I forgive you but please don't do that again. It worries me." She said.

Natsume smiled "I promise."

That night Aoi and Natsume had a talk on the beach.

Mikan was at the balcony looking out for the two. She smiled when the two hugged each other.

"I guess their okay now." Mikan said to no one.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Day 2 of their trip.

Mikan was strolling down the beach, but then she bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Oh sorry I wasn't looking on the way." Mikan apologized while standing up.

The boy stood up as well.

"Oh it's my fault I- Mikan?" The boy said.

"Kaoru?" She said shocked at the sight in front of her.

"How are you? I mean it has been a year." He said.

"I'm totally fine. I'm here with my friends. How about you?"

"Well I'm doing well too; I'm also here with my friends."

"Oh I see." Mikan said then flashed him a smile.

"Mikan, there you are. Lunch is rea-"

Natsume didn't able to finish his sentence since he found Mikan talking to a guy. He stopped at the side of Mikan.

"Oh Natsume this is Kaoru, the one I was talking about. Kaoru this is Natsume, a good friend of mine." Mikan introduced.

The two boys shook hands.

"Goodbye Kaoru. See you around." Mikan said as Natsume gave a nod to the guy.

They went back to their villa. Natsume noticed Mikan is not herself right now.

"Hey are you alright?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Ah. Uhm. Yeah." She answered.

"You didn't even listen to anyone. Is it because you saw him again?"

"No it's not like that. You see it has been a year I wanted to ask him why he did that"

"Maybe you should talk to him. You know a friendly conversation is alright, right?" Natsume mentally slapped himself for saying that.

_'Idiot your letting her get near that guy' _He thought.

"Maybe you're right." Mikan said.

"Let's go to the sea shore. I think you need some time to think." Natsume said grabbing Mikan's hand.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The sun was setting; Mikan was at the boulder again.

"Are you alone?" A voice asked from her back.

"Yeah my friends went swimming" Mikan answered knowing whose voice it is.

The boy sat beside her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kaoru asked.

"Not anymore. I had accepted the fact that you're out of my life now. That I'm not part of yours either. It would be wrong if more than a year had past and I'm still in the state of suicidal." She answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I had forgiven you anyways. But I wanted to ask you… Why?" Mikan said as the last word was in a half-whisper.

"I got scared. I don't know if I was ready to settle down. But three months after, I realize that it's you that I want to be with for the rest of my life. But as I asked your friends they never tell me where you are."

Mikan stayed silent though tears were visibly running down her cheeks.

"What are you saying?"

"Mikan, Isn't it obvious? I still love you. Leaving you on the day of our wedding is the biggest mistake I made in my whole life. Please… Please tell me you still love me too." He pleaded desperately.

"Kaoru, it's not that easy to forget you. But asking me if I still love you, I don't know. I'm really confused." Mikan said then stood up leaving the poor boy behind.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Next Chapter: **Reveal it all


	4. Reveal It All

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GA, and sadly never will.

A/N: Thanks to the ff. who reviewed on my last chapter:

~ Stars of the Hut

~ Xxdarkness-angelsxX

~ kitykat556

~ TheHeideePayas

**~o~ Hot Chocó and Cake ~o~**

**Chapter 4:**

_Reveal it all_

The gang is in the living room. Everyone is chatting except for the brunette, and Natsume who was with his sister right now. Mikan was silent yet she was listening to her friends' chat.

"Hey Mikan, Do you know Kaoru is around?" Anna asked.

Mikan nodded and plastered a small smile on her face.

"So that's why you're silent the whole time" Hotaru said. Mikan didn't respond anymore.

"I definitely know you Mikan." She said.

"Why didn't any of you tell me that he was looking for me three months after the incident?" Mikan asked in a verge of crying tone.

"Mikan we were just thinking about what's best for you." Ruka answered.

"Knowing you for a lifetime, you would run back to that Idiot's arms. And what, you'll get hurt again? He will leave you again? We couldn't let that happen to you because we cared for you." Hotaru added.

"Hotaru and Ruka is right Mikan, we just thought of what would be best for you." Nonoko added too.

"But still you should've told me, in the end it would still be my choice if I wanted to be with him or not." Mikan said.

"Why are you telling us this? Is it because you still love Kaoru?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume heard this and stopped from coming in. Unknown to the group Natsume was listening to their conversation.

"Yes! I'm still in love with him!" Mikan shouted tears are falling again.

Natsume turned wide-eyed as he heard her answer. Most of them shook their heads in disappointment.

"As you said, it would still be your choice. But don't ever come running to us crying because of him." Hotaru said then left the room.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It's a new day, the gang was already awake. They went to the dinning room finding a scrumptious breakfast on the table.

"Guys I'm sorry about last night" Mikan apologized. They forgiven her and made a group hug.

"Have anyone seen Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Oh he went out early, He told me He and Aoi is going out to buy some souvenirs." Mikan answered.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan went out for some fresh air. She strolled down the sea shore.

"Mikan!" Kaoru called.

Mikan faced him and gave out a smile. Kaoru caught up with her.

"Good Morning" He greeted.

"Good Morning to you too. I'm sorry about last night." She said.

"No it's alright I totally understand you." Mikan smiled knowing she was forgiven.

"Kaoru, everyone's looking for you." A guy said.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Mikan-chan is that you?" Mikan smiled and hugged the guy.

"Oh my gosh it is you. How are you?" "I'm fine. Hey Kaoru why didn't you tell me Mikan is also here. Oh by the way Mikan come join us we'll be playing table tennis with our friends." Kyo said.

"Oh sure." The three went to Kaoru's villa.

"Kaoru-kun finally you came" A girl said hugging Kaoru and nearing her lips to his.

Kaoru pulled away from the girl.

"Kayla. Please you're not even my girlfriend." He said.

"Oh Guys by the way this is Mikan." He introduced Mikan to his friend.

"Mikan, this is Kayla, that guy is Ichirou, that one is Mika and that one is Kyo's girlfriend, Sara."

"Nice to meet you all" Mikan greeted.

"And who is this Kaoru?" Kayla asked raising her brows.

"She's my ex-girlfriend" Kaoru answered.

"Oh the one you left at the day of your wed-"

"Stop it Kayla!" Kaoru scolded.

"No Kaoru it's alright." Mikan said.

Kayla backed away.

"Whatever."

"So let's start the game?" Ichirou asked trying to lessen the tension.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Lunch time, "Thanks for the nice game but I guess I need to go back to our villa, its lunch time already." Mikan said.

"Why don't you have a lunch here with us?" Kyo asked.

"Oh no thank you anyways."

"No Mikan we insist"

Mikan smiled and accepted their invitation.

"Mikan-chan how was the fish fillet?" Mika asked.

"It's very good, who cooked this?"

"Sara. She was kind of like Anna you know."

"Yeah this is really good."

"Thank you."

"Kyo is very lucky to have you. You know he loves to eat and all." Mikan teased.

Sara blushed and uttered another thank you. They had finished their lunch and Mikan needed to go back to her villa.

"I'll walk you there…" Kaoru said.

The two of them walked side by side.

"Mikan…" Kaoru whispered. Mikan looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Uh- Nothing…"

"I think its time to give you another chance" Mikan said looking away and kept her gaze on the sand below her feet.

"Huh? What do you-"

"Even after what you did to me, I'm not really over you…" Mikan whispered and stopped on her tracks.

Her bangs were covering her eyes. Suddenly a hand held on hers.

"I promise I'll be a better man."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"So you two are back together eh?" Anna asked.

"Sort of-"

"Don't come running to us, when he hurt you again. But I guess we'll just support you all the way." Hotaru said.

Mikan smiled and hugged her.

It was night time; Dinner was over; Yet Natsume wasn't around yet.

"Guys… Where's Natsume?"

"He got home before lunch but left immediately with his things. He said there's an emergency in his work." Ruka explained.

"Oh. I'm just gong to get some fresh air." Mikan said then stood up.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

She sat on the sand and hugged her knees.

"Just when everything was going perfectly, Natsume would just leave without saying goodbye." Mikan said to no one.

"What are you doing here this time around" Someone asked as he places a jacket on Mikan's shoulder.

"Just having some fresh air. You?"

"I was taking a night stroll, but I changed my mind. I guess I'll be sitting right next to the girl I love." Mikan laughed at his answer.

He sat beside Mikan as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hey.. Why are you laughing?" Kaoru asked finding annoyance in his voice.

"You're just very different right now… you're being cheesy you know…" Mikan explained.

"It's because I love you Mikan." Mikan placed a hand over Kaoru's.

"I love you too."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-Five months later-

"Mikan are you sure about this?" Anna asked.

"Of course, we already reached this state before anyway." Mikan replied.

"What if everything happened just like before?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru I know you don't like Kaoru. But I know this time, this time he's ready." Mikan replied.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'm just asking!" she said.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

_'Hey we haven't seen each other for a while. Are you free right? Let's have a coffee. You know the place right. See yah.' _Mikan received this message. They haven't spent time together for quite a long time now. _'Sure I'll be there' _she replied.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Hi" Mikan greeted. She was greeted back with a hug.

"Long time no see." Natsume said.

Natsume assisted Mikan on her seat.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'll be away for three months?" Mikan asked.

"Well you are busy. And it's just some business I have to attend to." Natsume lied.

He actually left to forget his feeling for the brunette.

"So why did you call me here?" Mikan asked.

"I want to tell you something." He said.

"Oh me too! Well you first.."

"No, ladies first."

"You know you missed out so many happenings. Guess what I'm enggaged again!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

Natsume was quite pained with that news, he really planned to tell her how much he loves her but he was too late.

"Congratulations." He said.

Mikan replied a 'thank you'.

"So when is the big day?" he asked though he doesn't really want to know.

"In two weeks. By the way, I wanted you to be there. Here's the invitation." Mikan said then handed the invitation to Natsume.

Natsume forced a smile to her.

"Sure" he answered.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm.. never mind."

"Aww. Come on Natsume…"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

He breathed heavily then, _"I Love You Mikan Sakura"_

Mikan didn't hear it clearly so she asked, "What?"

Natsume shook his head and faked chuckled.

"This is hopeless… I'll be going now. See you around" He said then left leaving a curious Mikan behind.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N: **Yey.. I manage to finish another one again... Got a lot of inspiration from the guy with the initials of A.O. :)) Stay tuned !


	5. Goodbye forever or happily ever after ?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GA, and sadly never will.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. This would be the last chapter since I really don't have time and ideas to make it longer. Hope you enjoy it.

**~o~ Hot Chocó and Cake ~o~**

**Chapter 5:**

_Goodbye Forever?_

_Or_

_Happily ever after?_

Mikan tried on her wedding dress and stared at her reflection. "What do you think?" Mikan asked the girls. "Well, it's perfect!" Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight. "You really did try that wedding gown of yours. Don't you know that it's bad to try on your wedding dress? The elders said that the wedding would be canceled." Hotaru said out of the blue while scanning the magazine. The other three girls stared at her; Hotaru lifted her head up and said: "Just kidding".

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"_You're not stopping her eh?"_

"_I don't have the right to."_

"_You do have the right. You were the one who healed her after all."_

"_I don't want to ruin this one. It's her dream. This is what she wants."_

"_What if it's not? You're just giving her up?"_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

**A day before the wedding…**

"Moshi Moshi!" Mikan chirped. _"Can I see you tonight?" _The voice said from the other line. "Hmm… I'm sorry Nat. Maybe next –" "Please Mi-kan" Natsume plead. "Oh alright. Where?" Mikan asked. "At the park around 8. See you there." Natsume said. "Ok."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan sat down on the bench. "Where is he?" Mikan wonder. She look at her watch. 8:25 p.m. "Sorry I'm late." Natsume said, Then sat beside her.

"It's alright. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to apologize personally. I can't make it tomorrow. I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"I took a job abroad and I guess it's a good chance to live my life better."

"But- but all of your friends are here. How about Aoi? Y-You can't go. I need you to be there tomorrow." Mikan was holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry. Aoi will be staying here. I'm going to visit during holidays."

"I don't want you to live alone. _I- I don't want to live without you around." _Mikan whispered the last part but its loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Kaoru will be there for you, and so is Imai and the rest of your friends."

"Isn't there any way to stop you?"

Natsume shook his head. "I need to go. And you need to rest, It's your big day tomorrow." They both stood up. "Bye." Natsume said. Mikan suddenly hugged him. "Goodbye. Take care of yourself ok?" Mikan said. "of course I will. Good luck on your wedding. _I love you_." He said and whispered the last part. But then again Mikan didn't hear it clearly. "Huh?" "it's better if you hear it from him. Bye." Then they broke the hug and went on separate ways.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan returned to the hotel room she was staying in with Hotaru. Tears stain is still visible on her cheeks. Hotaru heard a sob and checked her out. "Hey. What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. "Natsume. His leaving." Mikan cried. "And you're crying because…" "Didn't you hear me? He's leaving. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay." "Then why don't you stop him?" "he's leaving tomorrow." "Do you love him?" Mikan was struck by the question. _'Do I really love Hyuuga? I like him but I love Kaoru' _Mikan thought. "I don't know." "You'll have to choose…" "You know Hotaru, I've been waiting for this wedding to come. I- I can't afford to lose Kaoru again." "Then, let go of Natsume." "But Natsume said he loves me…" "You can't love two people at the same time. You'll have to pick one heart and break the other one." "You're right. I'm going to get married tomorrow." Mikan said as she wipe her tears away. _'I'm sorry Natsume'_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

**Wedding day**

"Miss Imai, Everything is set." "Good. Tell everyone that we'll just wait for the bride then the wedding shall start." "Yes Miss Imai." Hotaru talked to some guests thn suddenly spot a raven haired guy watching them from a far. Hotaru went to him.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?"

"I just want to see her for the last time."

"You know you're making this situation complicated. I paid you to help her move on, but now why are you letting her slip away? I know you love that idiot."

"But she doesn't lo-"

"Seriously Hyuuga. She was just confuse. Because you don't admit you true feelings for her! Be a man Hyuuga. I'll let you see her if you really want to have her. But if you're going to be a coward then you better leave this instant before she sees you."

The bridal car came. "There she is. Make a choice, stay or leave." Hotaru said then went to the bridal car.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan's POV

I heard a knock on the car's window. Hotaru rode the car and sat beside me. "Hey. Are you ready?" Hotaru asked. "I- I guess so. I'm just so nervous but I'll be fine." Mikan said. "You're still thinking about-" "I'm choosing Kaoru." "If you say so. But Mikan just follow your heart." Hotaru said. Mikan smiled. "Let's get out of here. They're waiting now." "Oh just give me a minute alone." Mikan said.

The wedding march was played by the orchestra. My heart is racing with excitement. I slowly walked down the aisle. Few more steps, and then suddenly a picture of Natsume appeared in my mind. I shrugged, _'I'm sorry Natsume'. "I love you" _those words rang in my head. Like he was in front of me telling me this. Again and again. I was drowned by my thoughts that I didn't even notice I'm in front of the altar already. "Mikan…" Kaoru called and I snapped back to reality. Tears are running down my cheeks. "…Hey. Are you alright?" The music stopped, everyone started whispering. I look at Hotaru and so her mouthed 'Follow your heart'. "Kaoru… I'm- I'm sorry." I said then ran away holding onto the long trail of my gown. I rode the bridal car immediately. One thought is on my mind. "Get Natsume back."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

While driving, Mikan tried to call him but his phone is out of reach. Mikan halted the car. She rested her head on the stirring wheel. "I'm too late…" She cried. Then she notice she came to a familiar place. She went out of the car and went near the railings of the bridge. It was the place they first met. He helped her and healed her. "Natsume…" She sobbed as she leaned forward to watch the river flowing. "Are you attempting to suicide again?" she heard a familiar voice said. "He wouldn't be here to stop me anymore." She answered. "He'll be here. He's not leaving you anymore." The guy said. Mikan faced him. "You're not leaving?" Mikan asked as she wipe her tears away. "I'm staying here, I want to catch you when you jump off there." He smiled then Mikan embraced him.

"_I love you Natsume." _She said. "I love you too Mikan. I'm sorry." Then the rain started to pour down. Mikan giggled and Natsume smiled. '_Just like the first time..' _the two thought and cuddled under the rain.

"You know it's better to talk on a nice, dry and warm place…"

"We'll have hot choco and cake?"

**THE END**

A/N:

**Thank you for reading this :)**

**I think this will be my last story _for now_...**

**It's hard to be a senior, busy busy busy schedule XD**

**hoho XD**

**Please do review!**

LOVE YAH! :*

This story is dedicated to my beloved friends:

Saysi Mevz Bhea IshaIznnaPamTonetteJaja

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
